powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness Manipulation
The power to manipulate darkness/shadows. Opposite to Light Manipulation. Also Called *Blackness Control/Manipulation *Darkness/Shadow Element Control *Darkness Control *Erebokinesis *Obtenebration *Shadow Bending/Control/Manipulation *Umbrakinesis *Umbragenesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. Applications * Create/generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate darkness/shadow for various effects, sizes, shapes and intensity levels. ** Depending of the level of strength, one can blanket an entire city, country or world in eternal darkness. ** Absolute Darkness ** Darkness "Mist" ** Light Absorption ** Shadow Camouflage/Cloaking * Darkness Adaptation ** Night Vision * Darkness Attacks * Darkness Solidification via controlling darkness/shadow: ** Animating/manipulate darkness/shadow, whether users own or cast by anything else. ** Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. ** Umbrakinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Flight/Levitation * Shadow Marionette Techniques * Dark Portal Creation/Umbrageous Teleportation using darkness/shadow by understanding the fundamental connection all shadows/darkness share. ** Dimensional Storage to store stuff into darkness/shadow, user may be able to enter their own pocket dimension. ** When the user realizes from where they draw their power, they can enter there and summon beings/tools from there. * Darkness Aura * Darkness Empowerment * Darkness Healing * Shadow Mimicry * Shadow Mutilation * Shadow Stealth * Umbrakinetic Combat * Umbrakinetic Regeneration Variations * Corrupted Darkness Manipulation * Dark Energy Manipulation * Dark World Manipulation * Esoteric Darkness Manipulation * Primordial Darkness Manipulation * Pure Darkness Manipulation * Shadow Magic Associations * Cosmic Space Manipulation * Dark Element Manipulation by merging the darkness into elements. * Dark Form * Darkness Embodiment * Darkside View by manipulating the dark corners of one's mind and soul. ** Mental Manipulation by learning to control dark corners of mind and soul. * Freezing as darkness is absence of light, so cold is the absence of heat. * Gravity Manipulation by using darkness in a way that it gains the power of a Black Hole. * If user also has Light Manipulation, they could learn Twilight Manipulation. * Light-Darkness Manipulation * Night Embodiment * Umbrakinetic Immunity Limitations * May be unable to create darkness/shadow, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * May have to be in sync with darkness, whether their own or the source of their power. * May become affected/corrupted through extended exposure. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Light Manipulation and Light Generation are especially effective against this power. However it should be noted that darkness can overpower light as well. * Umbrakinetic Immunity. Known Users See Also: Casting a Shadow Darkness Shadow Both Gallery Comics Obsidian.jpg|Todd Rice/Obsidian (DC Comics) can manipulate shadows and darkness to his will. Shadow walker.jpg|Shadow Walker (DC Comics) can create and manipulate darkness. The-Darkness.jpg|Jackie Estacado (Top Cow/Image Comics) wearing The Darkness as armor. Literature File:Ungoliant_and_Melkor.jpg|Ungoliant (Tolkien) Manga/Anime Image18.jpg|The Dark Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) ShadowsSakura.png|The Shadow Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) Rui Empress Paradox.png|Rui Hachiouji (Code: Breaker) can manipulate her shadow. Hachiouji Saechika Shadow.JPG|Saechika Hachiouji (Code: Breaker) can manipulate his shadow. Rogue's Dragon Force.jpg|Rogue Cheney (Fairy Tail) the Shadow Dragon Slayer. sitri__the_strongest_satan_soul_by_imagleekandproud-d4w9l67.jpg|Mirajane (Fairy Tail) is a powerful user of this ability. Fullmetal_Alchemist_-_37_-_Large_19.jpg|Pride (Fullmetal Alchemist) controls dark like constructs. Yami_Yami_no_Mi.png|Having eaten the Devil's Fruit of the Yami Yami no Mi, Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) can control darkness, giving to control gravity, create pocket dimensions, nullify one's power, absorb the area around him. File:Shadow_Techniques.png|Makora's (Samurai Deeper Kyo) Shadow Techniques are manipulating dimensional energy to create pockets of space for a variety of feats. Television Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe Frady (Heroes: Reborn) using this power to play with her shadow ... Umbrakinesis.gif‎|... and to create some kind of black hole. Video Games Cloud_of_darkness.png|Cloud of Darkness (Final Fantasy III/Dissidia) 270px-Zato_Eddie_GGXrd_Portrait.png|Zato-1 (Guilty Gear) can manipulate his own shadow Eddie, a Forbidden Beast. Shadowth blackdoom.png|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Dark_Gaia_Artwork.png|Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) Mephiles the DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) Deadly_Six_ZOR.png|Zor (Sonic the Hedgehog) Dark_Mystic.png|Dark Mystic (Valkyrie Crusade) Pandora H.png|Pandora (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of calamity,darkness and disorder. Polar Night H.png|Polar Night (Valkyrie Crusade) the maiden of eternal darkness. Shadow H.png|Shadow (Valkyrie Crusade) Shadow_Magician_H.png|Shadow Magician (Valkyrie Crusade) Western Animation File:Comic_Shadow_Hand.png|Chirox (BIONICLE) creating a giant fist out of shadow energy. File:LoMN_Teridax's_Shadow_Hand.png|Teridax (BIONICLE) uses his shadow powers to take over the island of Metru Nui. 250px-Pic916F4EC036AB2AD0649D6C3C4FC8B34B.png|Lord Garmadon, Lord of the Underworld and Darkness. 1443100010063.jpg|When angry enough, Pizzaz Miller (Moonbeam City) inexplicably forms shadows of Venetian blinds across her face, despite being in a room without blinds. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries